Windows Azure
服務平台' 是即将推出的云端操作系统服務平台，目的是「提供一個廣闊範圍的互聯網服務，讓用戶可以無論在網上或離線時均可享用」 。這是微軟公司繼其微軟線上服務( )之後踏進雲端運算的第一步。 }} http://www.itpro.co.uk/606705/ballmer-microsoft-to-launch-cloud-os Windows Azure forms the operating system which will host the Azure Services Platform. |'Windows Azure' wa neim für Microsoft divelopiŋ dè klaud-beisen opèreitiŋ sistèm ùpkomiŋ gut 2008n 10m 27d. Microsoft dè čīf softwär arkiteh Ray Ozzie ànaunsed à Microsoft dè Professionol Divelopās Konferens (PDK). It was pre-announced as "Windows Cloud" à Microsoft Studènt Teknoloji Dei (MSSTD) gut 2008n 10m 1d bai Steve Ballmer. Windows Azure forms the operating system which will host the Azure Services Platform. |' '是Azure平台服务的组件之一，由微软首席软件架构师雷·奥兹在2008年10月27日于微软专业开发人员大会（ ）上宣布。 之前於2008年10月1日的微软学生技术日上由史蒂夫·巴尔默以“ ”的名称发布。 }} |Akkordiŋ tu Steve Ballmer, Windows Azure wa Windows Server beisen, wiŧ features inklūdiŋ jiorīplikeiçion, netwörk männeijmènt modèl, en SOA modèl. Kommyuniti Teknoloji Privyu wa given tu Professionol Divelopās Konference 2008 dè ättendīs. This preview is set to expire in the 2nd quarter of 2009. |史蒂夫·巴尔默称， 是基於Windows Server的，並具有地域複製、网络管理模型和面向服务的架构（ ）等特性。PDC 2008 的參與者都可以得到軟件的社群技術預覽(Community Technology Preview，CTP)，估計會在2009年第二季會到期。 }} Overview Azure Services Platform is an application platform in the cloud that allows applications to be hosted and run at Microsoft datacenters. It provides a cloud operating system called Windows Azure that serves as a runtime for the applications and provides a set of services that allows development, management and hosting of managed applications off-premises. All Azure Services and applications built using them run on top of Windows Azure. The hosting environment of Windows Azure is called the Fabric Controller - which pools individual systems into a network that automatically manages resources, load balancing, geo-replication and application lifecycle without requiring the hosted apps to explicitly deal with those requirements. In addition, it also provides other services that most applications require — such as the Windows Azure Storage Service that provides applications with the capability to store unstructured data such as binary BLOBs, queues and non-relational tables. Applications can also use other services that are a part of the Azure Services Platform. Azure Services Platform provides an API built on REST, HTTP and XML that allows a developer to interact with the services provided by Windows Azure. A client-side managed class library is also provided that encapsulates the functions of interacting with the services. It also integrates with Microsoft Visual Studio so that it can be used as the IDE to develop and publish Azure-hosted applications. Implementation The Azure Services Platform uses a specialized operating system, called Windows Azure, to run its "fabric layer" — a cluster hosted at Microsoft's datacenters that manages computing and storage resources of the computers and provisions the resources (or a subset of them) to applications running on top of Windows Azure. Windows Azure, which was known as "Red Dog" during its development, has been described as a "cloud layer" on top of a number of Windows Server systems, which use Windows Server 2008 and a customized version of Hyper-V , known as the Windows Azure Hypervisor to provide virtualization of services. The platform includes five services — Live Services, SQL Services, .NET Services, SharePoint Services and Dynamics CRM ServicesMicrosoft Azure Services Platform — which the developers can use to build the applications that will run in the cloud. A client library, in managed code, and associated tools are also provided for developing cloud applications in Visual Studio. Scaling and reliability are controlled by the Windows Azure Fabric Controller so the services and environment don't crash if one of the servers crash within the Microsoft datacenter and provides the management of the user's web application like memory resources and load balancing. The Azure Services Platform can currently run .NET Framework applications written in C# and VB.Net, while supporting the ASP.NET application framework and associated deployment methods to deploy the applications onto the cloud platform. Two SDKs have been made available for interoperability with the Azure Services Platform: The Java SDK for .NET Services and the Ruby SDK for .NET Services. These enable Java and Ruby developers to integrate with .NET Services. Demonstration / Demonstreiçion / 示範 Windows Azure services/applications and basic demonstrations of the Azure platform were seen at the PDC 2008, and the video can be found here: http://www.microsoft.com/winme/0810/34546/34546_PDC1_6MB.asx References / Riförènses / 參考 External link / Ikstörnol liŋk / 外部連結 * Windows Azure Official Home Page * Cloud Computing Tools Blog * Introducing the Azure Services Platform--A white paper by David Chappell, Chappell & Associates * MyCloudApp.net - Windows Azure Focused Wiki Category:Microsoft Windows